1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of means for being capable of enhancing the performance of a golf club include the enhancement of a coefficient of restitution. However, the regulation on the coefficient of restitution has been introduced in accordance with golf rule in recent years. The enhancement of the performance caused by a means other than the coefficient of restitution is particularly required after the introduction of the regulation.
The increase in the length of the golf club (lengthening) can contribute to the increase in a head speed. The reduction of the weight of the golf club (weight saving) can contribute to the increase in the head speed. However, the lengthening may reduce easiness to swing to reduce the stability of swing and a hit ball directivity. The weight saving of a head reduces the coefficient of restitution. The weight saving of the head may also reduce the moment of inertia of the head, and thus reduce the hit ball directivity.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-245947 discloses a golf club obtained by combining a short club length, a heavy head and a light shaft in order to attain both a flying distance and hit ball directivity. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-245947 describes that a balance weight is attached to a grip end in order to easily swing a club having a heavy head.